1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new 3-(sulfur containing substituent) derivatives of 1-arylpyrazoles and related compounds. The invention further pertains to compositions of said compounds and methods, using said compounds, for the control of arthropod or nematode pests, in particular to the application of said compounds or compositions in agricultural methods of use, particularly as pesticides, for controlling arthropods, especially insects by systemic action.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Publication No. WO 87/03781 and European Patent Publication No. 0295117 describe insecticidal 1-(substituted phenyl) pyrazoles.
International Patent Publications No. WO 93/06089 and WO 94/21606 also describe insecticidal 1-(4-SF.sub.5 substituted phenyl) heterocycles which may be pyrroles as well as imidazoles or pyrazoles. The teaching of these patents is not substantially different from that of International Patent Publication No. WO 87/03781 or from that of European Patent Publication No. 0295117 as far as pyrazoles are concerned.